Cos' I've Never Felt Like This Before
by MetalGirl666
Summary: Rated M For later Chapters all the chapters revolve around a song i love and that relates to jack and gwen
1. Iris

Is it just another day at the office?

This Fanfic is really revolved around songs that I love and relate to Jack and Gwen.

I don't own torchwood.

Chapter One

Iris

The blaring alarm startled Gwen who up until now had been snoozing at her desk. She straightened up and taped at her computer closing the program and turning it off, Captain Jack ran all too enthusiastically down the stairs.

"Sleeping on the job P.C cooper" but his voice was thick with sleep as well though, Gwen knew why he was so happy, the past few weeks had been rather dull round here, there was never a life threatening alien invading when you wanted one, but it looked like things were about to change.

"Tosh, Owen, get your arse in gear, we got an alien to catch." Jack called his smile widening on his face.

"Ianto could you feed Myfanwy while were gone." Gwen shouted over her shoulder

"No problem Gwen, have fun."

"I always do. Come on team, your not that out of practice, Jack hurry up or all the good aliens will be gone."

"I'm coming." His voice rough and tired, he marched passed Gwen intent on doing the grand exit thing but she caught his hand and dragged him back toward her.

"Do you do that just to annoy me?" Jack asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell me to do one thing then drag me back for no reason at all."

"There was a reason actually."

"Oh yeah, and what was that?"

"Were you having a good time in your office?"

"What do you mean Gwen?"

"Your flies undone Mr. Harkness."

To a normal person this statement would have cause an eruption of scarlet embarrassment to flood there cheeks but not Jack, he merely winked at Gwen, zipped himself up and walked out of the hub.

The team piled into the SUV, Tosh and Owen in the back, Gwen and Jack in the front the normal format. Jack hammered on the accelerator and they were off, they arrived at the site in 23 minutes and journey that should have taken an hour if a sane person had been driving, but then again Captain Harkness was no sane person.

"What have we got here Tosh?" Jack asked as he walked toward the smoking pile of disturbed ground.

"I'm getting readings of one life form and …"

"And…?" Gwen asked concern coloring her voice.

"That's it; nothing else is showing up on the screen." Replied Tosh mirroring Gwen's concern, Gwen moved in closer, gun at the ready.

"Be careful Gwen, we don't know what were dealing with here." Jack spoke very softly and started to move closer as well.

Gwen was around one meter away from it now and she saw what looked like a weevil, but it was much, much smaller. It must have been only 3ft high but was well built.

"Jack it looks like a dwarf weevil."

"Really? Interesting."

"Come here, have a look, its not acting like I would expect, it just seems dazed and confused."

"Gwen step back, we don't know what were dealing with here; it could be a shape shifter." Jack cautioned her but she ignored it, something about it drew her in.

"I'm serious Gwen step away, now. Gwen that's an order step away NOW!"

"Gwen I think jack is right step away let Owen sedate it and then we can get it back to the hub and have a proper look there." Tosh spoke in less then a whisper, she was naturally a quite person but something about this alien was freaking her out, she just wanted to be away as soon as possible.

Slowly Gwen back off, Owen stepped forward tranquilizer gun raised and shot the alien in the neck, Jack stepped forward and picked up the weevil like creature. He put it safely in the back of the SUV, and then he taped his earpiece.

"Ianto"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll need a clean up operation down here, and could you get Janice ready, we have a new playmate for her." With that jack tapped his comms and got into the SUV, everybody else followed suit, there was something wrong but at this point jack wasn't going to voice his problem.

After they had safely put the new alien addition into the cells jack told the team they could go home early-there was clearly still something on his mind- the new alien was nothing jack couldn't handle. Just as the team got cleared up to go, he called Gwen up into his office, she knew she was in trouble from the sound of his voice, but she couldn't work out why.

As soon as she had shut the door behind her jack started into her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing today?" he roared at her, this caught Gwen off guard but she reacted quickly

"What do you mean? What the hell do you think I was doing? I was doing my bloody job!"

"Is your job to stupidly risk your life for no reason what so ever."

"What do you mean?" she simply repeated, she was confused and pissed off.

"You could have been killed, we had no idea what that alien was and you walk right up to it with out a care in the world."

"Our job is to investigate alien threats. That's all I was doing. Investigating. What the bloody hell has gotten into you?"

"You could have been hurt. You could have been killed, is that what you want."

"No, but I do want to do my job so if you don't mind." And with that she stormed off.

"Gwen, wait." He had clearly upset her.

"Why jack so you can have a go at me?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." He genuinely didn't',

"Forgive me?" He flashed his trademark smile and he seemed truly sorry.

"Fine." Her voice had a slight acidic tone, she was still clearly angry at him. Jack opened up his wrist watch and tapped a few buttons.

"Jack what the hell are you-"

But she cut off as a familiar melody floated through the hub; it was one of Gwen favorite songs.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cos' I know that you'd feel me somehow_

"I am sorry." He held out his hand towards Gwen." Dance with me?" he grinned again.

"Jack I don't know. I don't really dance." She was hesitant.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, _

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"It's easy. With me leading you'll be brilliant." His hand was still out toward her and she nervously took it. His hand was, soft, warm and inviting; his dark skin was a stark contrast to her ivory tone.

_When all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Jack placed his right hand on her waist, and she in return placed hers on his shoulder, she always new he was tall but now she realized just how tall he was.

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

She looked up and found his eyes staring into hers, his electric blue were soft but captivating. He pulled her in close and he was hit with the sweet mixture of her perfume, hair and her natural aroma. It was an intoxicating mix of coconut, peppermint and something he couldn't quite place.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos' I don't think that they'd understand_

Gwen laid her head on his shoulder and could feel his heart beating against her it was a slow steady rhythm and only when she really listened could she her that there hearts were beating in unison.

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Jack was in bliss, he was dancing with Gwen, she was in his arms, her body was enveloped within his, and he never wanted this moment to end. Sadly he thought about how this was meant nothing she was only dancing she loved Rhys not him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment or truth of in your lies_

Gwen was in ecstasy, Jack was holding her, his big strong arms wrapped around her, like they were the only two people in the world nothing else mattered right then and there. Then she thought how this meant nothing to jack they were just dancing this didn't mean anything to him and anyway she loved Rhys, he was her husband not jack, and jack didn't love her so it didn't matter.

_When everything feels like a movie,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

He was right it though dancing was easy with him they were twirling to the music and it was one of her all time favorite songs; she would have to remember to ask him if he knew this or it was one of his to, but not now she didn't want speech to ruin this moment. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

Gwen started to mouth the lyrics not realizing that she was doing it. At this jack started to sing the words to her.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

Gwen lifted her head to look at Jack her eyes were full of tears on the verge of spilling. They were in a world of there own and it was perfect.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Her tears won the fight against gravity, and one silently dropped down her face, Jack lifted his hand from her waist and lightly brushed the tears away with a tender finger.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cos I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

They song finished as they both moved in slowly for there first kiss, jacks eyes were locked on tight with Gwen's, he tears had made them a more brilliant shade of green. They were so close that they could feel each other hot breath tickling each other faces; there lips were just about to touch when Gwen's phone rang to life breaking there perfect moment, Gwen stepped away her awakening bring her back to earth. She took her phone out of her pocket knowing who it would be, Rhys.

She answered, clearing her throat before speaking shaking off the spell jack had on her.

"Hello."

"Hi Gwen hunny, When are you coming home?

She could see jacks face, even though she had stepped back he had moved with her his face less than a foot from hers.

"I'm just on my way now."

With this jack stepped back from her and a cold breeze swept around them sweeping and remains of what may have happened if Rhys didn't interrupt. She put the phone down and turned to jack but her head was bent down looking at her feet.

"Umm I have to go jack, I'll see you tomorrow."

"sure." He turned his back on her, something was wrong but she had to go Rhys was expecting her.

"Okay. Bye then."

"Bye."

With that she turned and left the hub, confused at why he was being so short with her, he was only dancing with her; it didn't mean anything to him. Did it? no don't be stupid Gwen her mind screamed at her he probably just wanted to get his leg over he doesn't love you, now get home to your husband, remember him the guy you pledged your love to. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of jack; but it didn't work. Jack was always on her mind, even when she should be thinking of Rhys it was jacks eyes she saw when she closed her eyes, jacks voice she heard in her mind and jacks lips she imaged kissing hers.


	2. Thing's I'll Never Say

Chapter Two

Thing's I'll never Say

Gwen arrived in work the next day before 8 and before everybody else. She walked slowly to her desk not looking up, knowing that if she did she would see Jack looking down at her leaning over the railing outside his office. She sat down at her desk and started tapping away on the keys.

Jack watched Gwen working on some old files at her computer desk her eyes were fixed on the screen, but he could see something was bothering her.

He walked down the stairs slowly, silently. He put his hands lightly on Gwen's shoulder making her jump. He always managed to sneak up on her.

"I've got something to show you come on." His voice was wrong it was short and sharp with her, all his cockiness gone.

He started to pull her out of the hub, she grabbed her jacket from her desk and let his warm hand guide her, it was only when they were in the SUV did she question jack's behavior.

"Jack, where are you taking me?"

"I need to show you something." that was all he said he reached over and stuck a CD, something he never did, Gwen couldn't make out what the CD was, it looked like a compellation.

The strumming of the guitar filled the car, another of Gwen's favorite, it couldn't be a coincidence. Could it?

_I'm tugging at my hair; I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Jack glanced along at Gwen, she was staring at him, as soon as she realized this she turned her attention on to the road.

_I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect _

_Cos' I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say, I say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight_

Gwen couldn't resist looking again at jack; his eyes were on her face waiting for her to look up. Jack barely concentrated on the road when he drove, he reflexes were so sharp and driving was like second nature to him.

_If I can say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today; guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

Gwen had to look away something in his eyes scared her, it looked like pain, but why would jack be in pain?

_It won't do me any good; it's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you what's on my mind?_

_If it ain't coming out, we're not going any where_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Jack looked back at the road and sighed, why did she have to be married?

_Cause I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say, I say I want to blow you away_

_Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I can say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today; guess I'm wishing my life away_

_These things I'll never say_

Gwen was worried now, where was he taking her, it can't be too far away but she didn't recognize the road, she stole another glance at jack.

_What's wrong with my tongue, these words keep slipping away?_

_I stutter I stumble, like I've got nothing to say_

Jack rubbed his head; a sudden pain had burst open in his mind.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous, tryin' to be so perfect_

_Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah_

_With these things I'll never say_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

What was the matter with Jack, he looked like he was in agony, should she say something?

_If I can say what I wanna see, I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today; guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never say_

Jack stopped the car and got out without a word to Gwen, she still didn't recognize where she was, she jumped out of the car and ran to catch up with jack. When she was level neither of them said anything, jack just kept on walking the pain that was there earlier had disappeared as soon as it had developed. They turned the corner and came out on a quite street; there wasn't much there, a pub and a few shops. To Gwen's surprise jack headed into the pub, she followed curiosity edging her on. When she walked through the heavy pub doors she finally realized where she was. It was the pub Jack took her to the first day they met after she walked into the hub carrying two pizza's, she know knew where she was but she still didn't understand why she was here. Jack walked straight up to the bar and sat on one of the wooden bar stools, Gwen followed still confused about his reasons for bringing her here. She sat down and jack eventually looked up at her and spoke.

"Do you know why I brought you here Gwen?" Jack asked in a quiet voice that surprised Gwen.

"No." she simply answered, she was now a little scared, last time they were here Jack had retconned her.

"This is where it all started; this is when you found out about torchwood, this is when you made your decision. Even though I tried to make you forget you made your self remember, you came back. Why?"

"What do you mean why? I wanted to work for you; I wanted to become part of torchwood."

"But you didn't know it might cost you your life."

"Jack what has brought this on yesterday was nothing, I did my job, but next time I'll wait for your orders shall I captain." She spat out the last word, she led the team while he was away and nothing bad happened then, she was getting angry with him now, what the hell was going on.

"That's where you're wrong Gwen, yesterday was everything, you could have been hurt and it would have been my fault, I signed you up for this job, you have a husband, you have a life and I put all that in danger."

"IT WAS MY CHOICE" she barked at him, anger had completely taken her over, what was going on.

"You're married now, you have to be more careful, and I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." His eyes were full of pain again; it hurt Gwen seeing him this way, what had happened. Gwen laid her hand on his and gentle rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand trying to comfort him. "For Rhys sake I mean. I wouldn't want him to lose you." She pulled her hand away, what was with jack today?

"We better get back it's nearly nine." Jack stood up and started towards the door, anger took control of Gwen.

"What the hell is the matter with you jack, you drag me down here to tell me to be careful because I'm married?"

"Let's go." He simply said.

She stormed passed him and walked to the SUV she climbed into the passenger's side and sat there waiting for jack to arrive; her annoyance still flowed through her like acid.


	3. If You're not The One

Chapter Three

If you're Not the One

When Gwen and Jack arrived back at the hub the whole team was already in, Tosh was working on her computer, Ianto was at his beloved coffee machine and Owen was messing around at his desk playing some stupid game and listen to music, and singing, loudly.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine than why does your heart return my call? _

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Jack marched past Gwen and went to speak with Ianto, she went and sat at her desk, she glanced back over at Ianto and jack to find them both looking at her, she looked away embarrassed. What the hell was going on here?

_I never know what the future brings but I know you're here with me now _

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand if I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am _

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

"Owen I didn't think this was your sort of music." Tosh called over the song.

"This chick likes it and I'm trying to impress her."

"oh"

_If I don't need you than why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me than why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me than why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray that you're the one my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

Gwen rose form her desk and went to get a coffee from Ianto, she kept her head down so she didn't have to look at jack. Jack watched Gwen as she came over to him and Ianto. Was she going to speak to him?

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand if I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am _

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

There was a surge of electricity between them, could jack feel it too?

Jack placed a hand gentle on Gwen's back gesturing for her to come up to his office for the second time in two days. Jack watched Gwen; her eyes searched the room for a reason to get out of going up to his office.

_Cos I miss you _

_Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you in to my heart_

_And pray for the strength to stand today_

_Cos I love you_

Gwen and jack looked at each other at the same time, they looked into each others eyes as if looking for something, Gwen broke it first she carried on up the stairs and held the door open for jack.

_Whether it's wrong or its right_

_I know I can't be with you tonight you know my heart is by your side_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it I don't understand if I'm not made for you than why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

The music came to a finish its melancholy tone rang round the office; jack went and sat on the edge of his desk his back toward Gwen. Gwen stubborn as ever didn't want to break the silence first so she went and sat silently in the chair opposite him. A new song started, it was a lullaby like song that drifted up to jack's office. It was quite up here but the words were still perfectly clear.

_Your finger tips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind _

_Images_

"Gwen you need to listen to me and don't get angry at me again"

"Okay."

_You sang me Spanish lullabies _

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_

_Clever trick_

"You DO need to be more careful."

"Not this again jacks."

_Well I never want to see _

_You unhappy_

_I thought you want for me_

"Just listen to me okay Gwen." He paused for a minute, he listened to the music trying to find to right words.

_Goodbye my almost lover_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my luck less romance _

_My back is turned on you_

_Should have known you'd bring me heart ache almost lovers always do_

"You have a husband now, the rest of us don't have anyone outside of torchwood, but you have someone you love and some one who loves you in return. You have to look after that"

"But jack this is my job, Rhys knows that."

_We walked along a crowded street _

_You took my hand and danced with me _

_Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips _

_You told me you never, never forget these images_

Jack ran to his office door and shouted down towards Owen.

"Owen turn that shite off. NOW!" Owen turned it off immediately, jack was never normally this angry?

He turned back to Gwen. She had walked over to stand beside him, she was centimeters away from his face, and he looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

"Just be more careful okay?"

"But jack-"

"Just promise me?

"Jack" She stepped away from him.

"Gwen. Please"

"I'll try, but you have to respect this is what I do, this is what I want to do."

"I do" he sighed "go home Gwen, you look like you could do with the rest."

"Jack its 11.30 I'm not going home."

"If we need you I'll call you. Now no arguments go home." Gwen knew she wouldn't win this argument so for once she did as she was told, and she was knackered she hadn't been sleeping well since the wedding.


	4. Vulnerable

Chapter four

Vulnerable

As it turned out they didn't need Gwen so when Gwen turned up the next day there was little to do, paper work was done, and no aliens were running loose. God what a slow time to work as an underground alien catching team.

That evening jack invited the team out for a night out; everyone seemed enthusiastic about the prospects of a team bonding night, all except Gwen. Something was still bugging her about the way jacks been behaving, he seemed back to normal though, but jack had years of practice at hiding the truth. Jack led the group as always but instead of Gwen following him in her place as second in command she was trailing behind them all.

"Come on Gwen; hurry up jacks buying the first round." Ianto called over his shoulder as he held the door open for her.

"coming." She walked towards the door preoccupied in her thoughts.

"Gwen are you okay? If it's Jack just ignore him." Ianto asked genuine concern on his face.

"Ianto, what was jack speaking about to you yesterday when we came back"

"Umm it was nothing really."

"Ianto please I need to know."

"He just wanted to ask me if he thought he was in the wrong."

"Oh."

"I told him he was, so did he apologize?"

"Kind of, He told me to be careful now that I was married to Rhys; he was acting really weird to be honest."

"Well maybe he'll apologize tonight" there was a twinkle in Ianto's eyes that scared her.

"Ianto what do you mean? Ianto" but he was already through the door and sat down with the rest of the team. Gwen followed trying to work out Ianto's cryptic message.

The only seat was next to jack so she took it silently, she could feel the worried stress of her team members but she kept her head down looking into her lap.

Someone pushed a white wine toward her but she ignored it and continued looking down. She felt jack get up from the table but she didn't look to where he was going, then she heard it, the sexist voice in the world singing another one of her favorite songs.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in_

_Because it's cold outside_

_It's cold out side_

Gwen looked up to see jack looking across at her, he claimed Gwen attention and something in his eyes kept her gazing at him, she couldn't look away.

_Share with me the secrets that you kept in _

_Because it's cold inside_

_Its cold inside_

He slowly moved towards her, there eyes were still locked together.

_And your slow shaking finger tips show that you're scared like me _

_So let's pretend were alone_

Gwen forgot everyone in the room it was only her and jack no one else mattered.

_And I know you may scared and I know were not prepared but I don't care_

_Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

Jack was only a meter away from her now, he smiled her favorite wide smile, she returned with a small embarrassed smile. His eyes went serious as he started to sing again.

_I was born to tell you I love you _

_And isn't that a song already_

_It can't be originality_

_And it's true I can't go on with out you _

_Your smile makes me see clear_

_If you could only see in the mirror_

Everyone's eyes in the pub where on her and jack, Ianto smiled happily, was he in on this?

_And your slow shaking finger tips show that you're scared like me _

_So let's pretend were alone_

_And I know you may scared and I know were not prepared but I don't care_

Jack held out his hand and gripped hers tightly, he pulled her close and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, he sung more softly now, more into her ear than the microphone, his breath tickled her cheek but she didn't feel like laughing she was happy here.

_Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

She twined her arms around Jacks neck and looked into his eyes, all the times that she's looked into his eyes and only now did she notice that he had white flecks around his iris, this made his eyes even more irresistible.

_Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere_

_Just wait around and see maybe I'm much more you never now what lies ahead I promise I can be anyone I can be anything_

_Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed I can be anyone, anything_

_I promise I can be what you need_

Jack could feel Gwen's hand caressing the back of his neck, her hands were warm and soft, he could smell her hair it was mouth-watering.

_Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure _

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

_Impossible_

As the song finished jack laid the microphone down on a table, he placed his now free hand on the side of Gwen's face, she couldn't help her self. She leaned in slowly and placed her lips to his gently, it was heaven, his soft lips moved with hers, his tongue darted out and slide it across her lip, she opened her mouth and he slide his tongue in further. There tongues were locked in a hot, wet, messy battle. Gwen could taste his delicious essence on her tongue. Her hands ran through his soft hair, she gripped it by the roots and pulled him closer and that was a amazing considering how close they already were. Gwen kissed him more passionately than she ever kissed anyone before. Jack felt something deep within him awaken, something he hadn't felt for years, their were butterflies in his stomach and his heart was hammering faster than ever before. Jack ran his hands down her back and than up to caress her silky black hair.

Finally they broke apart, both gasping for breath, jack looked down at Gwen the smile on his face wider than ever before, but in Gwen eyes he saw regret.

What had she done, she was married, she had Rhys, she had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry Jack. I've got to go."

"Gwen wait..."

But she was already out the door, pain ripped through jack it hurt more than all his deaths added together.


	5. Hot

Chapter Five

Hot

Damn Jack, wasn't he the one going on about her marriage and then he kisses her. His soft lips and irresistible smell, his strong arms wrapped around her, no Gwen STOP IT!

When she arrived home Rhys had left her a note

_Gone to Dav's for poker_

_Back tomorrow_

_All my love_

_Rhys x_

Sigh, now what was she going to do, well she could go back to the hub and … no Gwen stop it!

She decided to make some food, but all that was in the house was left over lasagna and she defiantly was not in the mood for that. She turned on the radio and lay down on the sofa.

Mean while Jack was walking round the bay, after Gwen's swift exit he walked out the pub and just started to walk. He walked towards the railing and leaned over looking out onto the water.

What should he do?

Should he go and speak to her?

Should he wait until tomorrow?

Why had he been so stupid?

Why did he have to kiss her?

He had to speak to her; he turned quickly and walked to her flat hoping that Rhys wouldn't be home.

There was a soft knock at the door; Gwen ignored it knowing who it would be.

"Gwen I know your there, let me in"

Gwen kept silent, if she didn't respond maybe he'd go away. Fat chance, this was Captain Jack Harkness she was talking about here, he never gave up, if she didn't open it he probably knock the door down.

She sighed and got up from the couch, she went and opened the door, and she was right; jack was poised ready to kick the door in.

She turned her back on him leaving the door open and walked back through to the kitchen; she collected two glasses and filled them with vodka. Jack watched form a distance as she did this. She pushed the glass toward him without looking up and drained hers in one.

Awkward minutes passed and no-one spoke, Gwen had drunk two more vodkas and was refilling ready for a third.

Jack was the first to break the silence.

"You shouldn't drink anymore"

"Why did you come here tonight?"

Jack sighed. "To apologize."

"Did you really or did you just come here to try and get your leg over?"

"No." jack roared. "I wouldn't do that."

"You didn't seem to care when you kissed me. What the hell was that about?" She growled back.

"That was a joke, a kiss between friends."

"Really? Because it didn't feel like a kiss between friends. Ianto doesn't kiss me like that; you don't kiss Owen like that."

"I don't kiss Owen."

"That's not the point jack and you know it?"

"No I don't know it. It's okay for you to go around and screw Owen but not for me to give you a kiss." It was below the belt and he knew it.

"You bastard." She spat at him.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line Gwen." He could see how much he had hurt her.

"Your damn right it was."

The silence between them returned.

"Why did you kiss me Jack?"

"Why not?" he tried to smile, but it failed.

"Jack."

"I wanted to, is that a crime."

"I'm married Jack."

"Did you not enjoy it?" a small smile played round the edges of his alluring lips.

"No." but she looked down at her feet when she said this.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, I've had better." She was rather enjoying this game.

"Oh Really?"

"Yes, Really. You're not as good as you think you are Mr. Harkness."

He took a step toward her and placed his untouched vodka down on the worktop.

This was wrong she had just been saying how he shouldn't have kissed her because she was married and now she could feel herself reacting to his charm, she wanted to kiss him; she wanted to throw him down on the sofa and touch every part of him. But she stopped herself.

"You only have the perspective of one kiss; you really need more to give a fair opinion."

"You wouldn't change my mind." Her defiant expression slipping slightly.

Jack stopped walking, he was so close, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"I think I would."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Are you completely 100% sure about that PC cooper"

She loved it when he called her that. "Yep, I'm a very stubborn person; it would have to pretty damn good to change my mind"

Jacks lips were nearly brushing hers as he spoke.

"That's too bad you think that, I know I could change your mind."

Jack moved away and went to pick up his vodka; he took a sip of it and walked out of her flat chuckling to him self.

Gwen nearly melted against the worktop she took a deep breath and tried to clear her head, jack really was a bastard, she went and turned the radio up. She could feel her two selves fighting, the good one- the one that wants Rhys- and the bad one- the one that craves Jack.

_Oh, you're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no ones around_

I really do.

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner _

_And kiss you without a sound_

No i don't I'm married

_I wanna stay this way forever _

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in _

_You kick it out_

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop _

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

So it's Captain Jack Harkness

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me _

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

So…You're married

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you've never said_

_And I'll let you do anything again and again_

He did that on purpose the bastard; he was so close to me.

_Now you're in _

_You kick it out_

_You make me so hot _

_Make me wanna drop _

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me _

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

You're married

_Kiss me, gently always I know_

_Hold me, love me don't ever go_

I could go follow him to the hub.

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me _

You're married!

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop _

_So ridiculous I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breath you make me wanna scream_

I could say I left my purse at my desk, but he'd see right through that.

_You're so fabulous you're so good to me _

_Baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

YOU'RE MARRIED!

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good _

Okay I get the point, I'm married I know I am but would it be such a bad thing, I slept with Owen and Rhys doesn't know about that.

Listen to your self Gwen, Rhys is gone one night and you're trying to plan your self a one night stand, get a grip. She knew it was wrong and she can't even believe she considered sleeping with someone else, but jack had some kind of spell on her.

For the second time that evening there was a knock at the door, Gwen rose from the sofa slowly unsure who it would be.

It was Jack, he took a step towards her and his soft lips came crashing down on hers. She was caught off guard but reacted quickly she pulled him closer to her body kicked the door shut with her foot and dragged him threw to the living room her lips never leaving his. Her tongue licked across his smooth bottom lip, he opened his mouth and there tongues locked together in a hot, wet battle. Gwen moaned into Jacks mouth tasting him on her tongue. He ran his hands down her back grabbing her roughly round the waist, but this was just an even greater turn on. Gwen knotted her hands in jack's soft hair and her lips left his for the first time since he practically assaulted her at the door. Gwen placed hungry kisses across his jaw line down his neck and back up the other side; she forcefully bit his ear lobe and Jack groaned loudly enjoying this attack; she eagerly placed her slightly swollen lips back onto his.

Jack moved his head to the side of her neck and bit down hard, he sucked and licked at her neck hard enough to leave many love bites along her collar bone, Gwen threw her head back moaning loudly and panting feverishly.

Gwen shifted her hips slightly so that Jacks large hard-on was now placed on her crotch. He bucked his hips against causing more than a few welsh profanities to escape her beautiful mouth.

Gwen ran her hands across Jacks chest and grabbed his large military coat by the lapels and pushed it off. Jack unzipped her leather Jacket throwing it down behind her; he ran his hands down her back then up her shirt un-clipping her bra, with her top still. Gwen flicked off Jacks braces and swiftly unbuttoned his tight blue shirt. Jack pulled Gwen's top off her bra coming off with it, he stared down at her naked top half, her beautiful curvy figure was nothing compared to her stunning breasts, her soft creamy skin had a slight sheen of sweat. He lent down and caught a nipple in his mouth, he bit down hard enough to receive a verbal response but not hard enough to cause pain, yet. Gwen pulled Jacks white t-shirt off over his head and placed her hands on his hot chest. She lightly pressed her lips to the middle of his chest her fingers gently tickling him brushing up and down his ribs. Jack grabbed Gwen's head and pressed his lips back to hers, Gwen started to un buckled Jacks belt while he pulled her skinny jeans down, Jacks had to leave Gwen's lips but he caught the other nipple which he had previously neglected in his mouth rolling in with his tongue. Gwen slide jacks trousers down, she could feel his strong legs in her hands she placed hungry kissed on the inside of his thigh and roughly pulled his black boxers off reveling his huge, thick hard-on. Jack ripped Gwen's black laced underwear of with his teeth and gripped her by the ass he lifted her up onto the work surface, the cold made her jump slightly but she reached out for his cock needing to feel him inside her. She placed her arms round his neck and closed her eyes, her body heavy with want.

Gwen jumped at the force jack had entered her, her eyes flew open and she could hear the blood roaring in her eyes.

There she lay fully clothed on the sofa, the radio was still on and her vodka was still next to her.

She had fallen asleep, great now she was having sex dreams about him. She stood up and turned the radio off, put her cup and jacks into the sink and turned to her bedroom. The only sound in her flat was her ragged breathing which no matter what she tried she couldn't get it under control. She lethargically entered her bedroom; her sex dream had been surprisingly tiring. She crashed down on the bed fully clothed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep-much to Gwen's disappointment.


End file.
